Jay
Jay Walker (Jay Gordon by birth) is the current Elemental master of Lightning, he is the quirkiest and most entertaining of all the Ninja and the weilder of the Nunchuck's of Lightning, he is the protagonist of season 6 and one of the protagonists for seasons 1, 9 and 10. He reads a title card in Season 11. History [[Season 0: Pilot |'Season 0: Pilot' ]] Way of the Ninja: ' Jay is one of sensei Wu's pupil's who attacks Kai believing him to be an intruder, later when Sensei intervenes Jay introduces himself to Kai, and after Kai mentions Nya, Jay starts asking questions about her '''The Golden Weapons: ' Jay asks Cole what the plan is before seeing Kai has already run off into the Caves of Despair, he and the other three Ninja follow him inside, and find the map of the Golden Weapons and the Scythe of Quakes before learning Spinjitzu and defeating the Earth Dragon: Rocky. '''King of Shadows: Jay helps, Zane retrieve the Shurikens of Ice and then later retrieves the Nunchuck's of Lightning before settling down with the others in a forest near the Fire Temple, after watching Wu's dance and going to sleep he wakes up to see the Skulkin who have taken three of the Golden Weapons and have captured his friends. Later they follow the Skulkin but Jay looses his voice and the Skulkin escape to the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny: When Jay and his fellow Ninja mourn their failure they see Kai and Nya exit out of the Fire Temple on a Dragon which scares Cole, later Jay gets help from Wisp the Lightning Dragon to take him to the Underworld where he and the other Ninja perform the Tornado of Creation and trap the Skulkin before regrouping with Wu and returning to Ignacia to see Nya [[Season 1: Rise of the Snakes|'Season 1: Rise of the Snakes']] Rise of the Snakes: ''' After Nya informs the Ninja about a Garmadon sighting which turns out to be his candy stealing son, Lloyd who they easily defeat, but after Lloyd releases the Hypnobrai on Jamanakai Village the Ninja and Jay return for a much more chaotic eye closed battle. '''Home: After Jay helps destroy Lloyd's treehouse he is forced to fight a hypnotised Cole who is later saved by Wu and Nya, he returns with the others to the Monastery to find it burnt down, he later blames Zane but forgives him when he finds the Bounty. Snakebit: ' Jay's parents visit Jay aboard the Bounty however Jay quickly shoo's them off with the promise to visit them the next day. When Jay later returns he finds his parents have started the process of turning into Snakes at the hands of Lloyd and the Fangpyre later Jay is able to form the Storm Fighter to go after the anti-venom and save his parents. '''Never Trust A Snake: ' Jay enters Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys and tries to recuse the children before capturing Lloyd 'Can of Worms ' Jay and Kai head over to the Toxic Bogs however they are trapped and when Cole and Zane arrive their flute is stolen by Pythor later Samurai X shows up and scares the Serpentine away before they are taken in by the Bounty later he helps stop the serpentine from uniting 'The Snake King: ' Jay pretends to be a dying lady to attract Samurai X's attention however it fails. later he has to battle Samurai X in the Snake Pit before Samurai X gets them out of there. Later he watches as Kai returns with the Golden Weapons. '''Tick Tock: Jay hands Nya his flyers so he can follow Zane into Birchwood Forest before watching Zane unlock his true potential. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Jay and Nya go on a date however Jay is slowly turning into a snake, Nya reveals to Jay she is Samurai X and he unlocks his true potential and is cured of his snake transformation. The Royal Blacksmiths: Jay helps Cole perform Spin Harmony and later watches as Cole unlocks his true potential The Green Ninja: Jay helps the Ninja try to retrieve the third Fangblade, he is later shocked to see Lloyd as the Green Ninja All of Nothing Jay helps attack the Serpentine Base but is captured only to later escape with the Fangblades Rise of the Great Devourer: Jay, helps try to dispose of the Fangblade's before tracking down the Snake train and watching as the Great Devourer consumes Wu and Pythor Day of the Great Devourer: Jay helps stop the Great Devourer he watches as Garmadon destroys it [[Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja|'Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja']] Darkness Shall Rise: Jay gets a day job as a pizza deliver before being kidnapped by the Serpentine Pirates vs Ninja: Jay pretends to be a pirate until he is exposed and later helps battle the Pirates. Double Trouble: Jay is locked up at Darkley's later when the evil versions of the Ninja arrive Jay helps stop them Ninja-Ball Run: Jay enters the Ninjaball Run on the Ultra Sonic Raider and is opposed by Garmadon. Child's Play: Jay becomes a kid like the other ninja and is hunted by a Grundel Wrong Place, Wrong Time Jay helps Kai restore time to its original state. The Stone Army: Jay assits Lloyd in defeating the Giant Stone Warrior The Day Ninjago Stood Still: ''' When the Stone Army attack Jay helps defend Ninjago City later he helps evacuate the people. '''The Last Voyage: Jay meets Dr. Julien for the first time and helps Zane defeat the Leviathan. Island of Darkness: Jay finds and goes to the Temple of Light and helps Lloyd unlocks his Golden Dragon power. The Last Hope Jay and the other Ninja steal and try unsuccessfully to return the Helmet of Shadows to it's perch, he later watches as Nya is kidnapped. Return of the Overlord: Jay stays with the three other Ninja to fight Nya before watching Lloyd's unsuccessful fight with the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master: Jay helps Lloyd up the stairs before becoming corrupted by Dark Matter [[Season 3: Rebooted|'Season 3: Rebooted']] The Surge: Jay gets his Techno Blade and new ninja robe as well as a new vehicle and help Wu secure the Techno Blades The Art of the Silent Fist: Jay attends Sensei Garmadon's lesson before fighting the Nindroids. Later He and the other Ninja head to the Storm Farms to shut down the power in Ninjago. Blackout: Jay heads to his parents to try and build a jetpack to get back to New Ninjago City later he finds out Nya's perfect match is not him but Cole and starts tackling Cole. After the Nindroids attack Jay is trapped in a garbage compacter with Cole and later when he is freed by Nya he helps stop evil Wu The Curse of The Golden Master: Jay and the other Ninja head into the sewers to find their white scaled thief but they instead find Skales who tells them the prophecy of the Golden Master after when the Nindroids attack, Jay is told it is a distraction to get them away from Lloyd Enter the Digiverse: Jay enters into the Digiverse and manages to help the other Ninja shut down the Overlord virus. Codename: Arcturus: Jay and Cole go on a double date with Nya so she can decide between the two, later he boards the space ship and enters the atmosphere of space. The Void: Jay enters the atmosphere of space and pretends he is Fritz Donegan to overcome the treachery of space later he tries to stop the Nindroids before being trapped on another planet by them. The Titanium Ninja: ' Jay helps fight the Golden Master but is defeated. Later he mourns Zane at his memorial. [[Season 4: Tournament of Elements|'Season 4: Tournament of Elements]] The Invitation: Jay is now the host of a tv show but he is visited by Lloyd who tries to regroup the Ninja later he and the other Ninja get an invitation to partake in the Tournament of Elements. Only One Can Remain: ''' Jay fights Bolobo for a Jadeblade and later watches Kai battle Karlof. Later he and the other Ninja find out what the Tournament of Elements is really about '''Versus: Jay watches Kai fight Ash and later he finds out he has been pitted against Cole. Jay has a long hard battle with Cole until they make amends and later, Cole throws him the Jadeblade Ninja Roll: ''' Jay helps Lloyd battles Chamile in the Thunder-blade challenge and after talking to the Elemental Masters he helps form the Elemental Alliance. '''Spy For A Spy: Jay is informed by Nya that there is a spy in their alliance, he later helps Kai and Lloyd check backs for the mark of the Anacondrai afterwards when Shade escapes and drops a portrait of Kai on Jay's leg he quickly realises its broken. Spellbound: Jay receives a mech from Chen before being captured by Clouse. The Forgotten Element: After Jay's powers are stolen by Chen he is taken to the factory where he reunites with Cole and Zane and manages to escape on the Roto Jet and save Nya and Master Garmadon. The Day of the Dragon: Lloyd helps the Elemental Masterscapture the Anacondrai Cultisthowever they turn into Anacondraiand attack everyone. Later Lloyd is on his Dragonwith his father Garmadon. The Greatest Fear of All: Jay stops a noodle truck but after he looses control of his Dragon and realises he's been trapped he tires to re summon his dragon but fails. The Corridor of Elders: Jay helps the Elemental Masters into the Corridor of Elders where they try to defeat Chen, however he watches as Lloyd banishes Garmadon to the cursed realm to bring back the spirts of the Anacondrai generals to banish Chen's army. [[Season 5: Possesion|'Season 5: Possesion']] Winds of Change: Jay and the other Ninja compete to catch a giant fish, later when Morro enters the tea farm in Lloyd's body Jay helps try to stop him before retreating to the Bounty. Ghost Story: Jay helps stop Morro on the Bounty later when they crash he listens to Wu's Ghost story before heading off to find Ronin in the city of Stiix. Stiix and Stones: Jay takes charge of the Ninja after Zane's voicbox is damaged and tries to steal the Scroll of Airjitzu before being trapped by Morro. The Temple on Haunted Hill: ''' Jay helps Kai, Cole and Zane face their fears before having to face his own and later he watches as Cole enters out of the temple a Ghost. '''Peek-a-Boo Jay helps Cole with his new Ghost body and later helps defeats the Ghosts before Airjitzuing or as he called it Cyclondo into the Blind Man's Eye. Kingdom Come: Jay meets Fenwick in Cloud Kingdom and helps defeat Morro before entering onto the Destiny's Bounty. The Crooked Path: Jay sets up traps for any Ghosts that come through later he is tricked by Morro in Ronin's body that The Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master is hidden in the Caves of Despair, later Ronin helps Jay and the others by giving him the real coordinates. Grave Danger: ''' Jay helps with the three tests in The Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master before having to give Morro the Realm Crystal in exchange for Lloyd. '''Cursworld, Part 1: Jay helps Lloyd and Nya fight Morro he later watches while Lloyd is sucked into the Preeminent Curseworld Part 2: Jay helps fight the Preeminent he later watches as Nya unlocks her true potential and drowns the Preeminent and all its Ghosts. [[Season 6: Skybound|'Season 6: Skybound']] Infamous: Jay tries to reconnect with Nya but she makes it clear they are never getting back together, later he leaves Stiix after being framed for a crime he didn't commit. Puplic Enemy Number One: Jay and the other Ninja meet at the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Later on Jay and Cole group together and try to stay out of the way of the police however they are captured by Ronin after a failed attempt to find who framed them at Mega Monster Amusement Park Enkrypted: Jay and the other Ninja arrive at Kryptarium Prison where they try to reason and state their case. Later Lloyd listens to Captain Soto's story about Nadakhan the Djinn, before questioning if a Djinn can grant love. Later he and the others help Soto escape. Misfortune Rising: Jay and Nya pretend to be Police officers to track down Nadakhan, later when Nya tells Jay they can still be friends she high fives him but accidentally hits her burger onto his top, later when Jay goes to dry off he finds Nadakhan and after wishing he wasn't poor it is revealed to him he is adopted and his birth father is Fritz Donegan who's real name was Cliff Gordon. Jay receives a letter saying his brith father died and inherited his money and after being told by Ed he is adopted he visits his birth fathers house to find out that his father was Cliff Gordon the actor who played Fritz Donegan. Later when Jay and Kai are fighting off the Sky Pirates, Kai is taken by Nadakhan and later Jay realises Kai is in Nadakhan's Djinn Blade. On a Wish and a Prayer: Jay has to admit to everyone that he is adopted and has made two wishes with Nadakhan later he is forced to get the Tiger Widow Venom and is later captured by Nadakhan. My Dinner With Nadakhan: Jay is invited to have dinner with Nadakhan after being enslaved by the Sky Pirates later he learns Nadakhan's true intentions. Wishmasters: Jay is rescued by Cole but after Lloyd and Nya are threatened he has to back down and is re-captured, later he and Nya escape and manage to combine their powers to make a Dragon. The Last Resort: Jay and Nya stowaway at the lighthouse before being tracked down by the Sky Pirates however they meet Echo Zane who helps them build defences later Nya makes the ultimate sacrifice by pushing Jay through a Travellers Tea Portal. Operation Land-Ho: Jay exits the portal at his adoptive parents junkyard later after a pep talk from his adoptive father Ed he gathers a group of Ninja allies and anti-heroes to help him free Nya and his friends from Nadakhan. The Way Back: ' After shooting Nadakhan with the Tiger Widow Venom Jay tries to say his final wish but notices Nya isn't feeling well because the venom hit her as well, afterwards she dies in his arms but is later brought back to life when Jay wishes the events of Season 6 never happened. [[Day of the Departed (special)|'Day of the Departed]] Day of the Departed: On the Day of the Departed, Jay visits the parents junkyard and spends time with them later the possessed mannequin of Samukai returns and try's to kill Jay before being squashed after defeating him Jay regroups with the others at the Ninjago Museum of History before realising they forgot Cole, they later return to the Temple of Airjitzu. [[Season 7: Hands of Time|'Season 7: Hands of Time']] The Hands of Time: Jay helps the other Ninja with the time displacement at the Monestary, they later arrive and Jay helps 'defeat' Acronix. The Hatching: Jay combines his and Nya's powers to seperate a Vermillion Warrior before it can reform later he and the others find a collapsed Zane. A Time of Traitors: Jay goes to Nya's Samurai X Cave with Nya and Cole to reboot Zane later he and Cole try to stop the Vermillion from taking the workers but fail after Cole accidentally punches Jay into a rubbish bin Scavangers: Jay and the others disobey Lloyd's orders and fight the metal stealing Vermillion later when the other ninja head over to the Mega Monster Amusement Park he realises the Vermillion are after his parents. A Line in the Sand: Jay goes to save his parents who's metal is being raided by the Vermillion later commander Raggmunk gives orders to take Edna, Jay then is given a bike by his father Ed which he uses to travel to the eastern Sea of Sand to save his mum and the Ninja and he later gains the Slow-Motion Timeblade The Attack: Jay, Cole and Zane play with the Slow-Motion Timeblade until the Cole accidentley hits a box containing Jay's teddybear Mr Cuddleywuddley who Jay likes to sleep with later when the Vermillion attack Jay helps defend the Temple later he watches as Commander Machia steals the Timeblades of Lloyd and takes Wu. Secrets Discovered: Jay goes with the other Ninja to the Museum to look for Acronix and Krux's lair and after finding it they go in, Jay points out that the lair might have a bathroom Krux hated to share. Pause and Effect: Jay regroups with all the Ninja and he and Cole are given tasks by Lloyd. Later he and Cole break into the Vermillion's work shop before trying to save the people. Later he and Cole reunite with the rest of the Ninja minus (Kai and Nya) and watch as Commander Machia's ship leaves the docks. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea: Jay and the Ninja minus Kai and Nya fight off the Vermillion and try to shut down the Iron Doom however Jay watches as Kai and Nya enter the Time Vortex. Lost in Time: ' Jay waits with the other Ninja and Ray, who is rapidly ageing and Maya for Kai and Nya, however when Kai and Nya return with out Wu, Jay tells Lloyd he needs to step up as master and dubs him, Master Lloyd. [[Season 8: Sons of Garmadon|'Season 8: Sons of Garmadon]] The Mask of Deception: Jay points out Lloyd has grown up a bit and later helps defend the Mask of Deception The Jade Princess: Jay helps evacuate Harumi and fights off Mr. E who wields the Mask of Vengeance later he boards the Bounty and tells Harumi that her parents died. The Oni and The Dragon: Jay and Lloyd to to Mistake's and give Zane and Cole, The Tea of Truth for Luke Cunningham while Jay and Lloyd listen to The Tale of the Oni and the Dragon Snake Jaguar: Jay helps give Zane his new bike in his race. Dead Man's Squall: Jay questions Nya about the tale of Woheria before believing its true due to a storm nearly hitting the Bounty later he accidental stabs Kai with a fork and battles Samurai X who turns out to be P.I.X.A.L The Quiet One: ''' Jay realises the baby is Master Wu and later finds out Harumi is the Quiet One '''Game of Masks: Jay helps fight The Giant Crab Dread on Arrival: Jay helps stop Harumi from resurrecting Lord Garmadon True Potential: Jay watches as Lloyd confronts Garmadon Big Trouble Little Ninjago Jay gives up a bit of his power for Lloyd before battling the Colossus and being sent to the first realm due to the Bounty being crushed. [[Season 9: Hunted|'Season 9: Hunted']] Firstbourne: ''' Jay naively tells Kai to relax in the Realm of Oni and Dragons later he can be seen playing with a piece of wood pretending it is a video game. Jay was later captured and introduced to Iron Baron by the Dragon Hunters. '''Iron and Stone: Jay has to fight the Elemental Earth Dragon called Slab in the Pit Radio Free Ninjago: ''' Jay is used by Iron Baron as Dragon bait. '''How to Build a Dragon: Jay recalls memories of when Wu first met him telling him to build the impossible later he comes up with a plan to build a mechanical Firstbourne Dragon, Cole and Wu rescue him. The Gilded Path: Jay meets Faith and heads towards the Golden Dragon Armour. Two Lies, One Truth: Jay enters into Oni Land and watches as Faith looses her temper. The Weakest Link: Jay is taught by Faith how to use a Grapple Gun and later helps Wu ride the Stormbringer Dragon Saving Faith: Jay helps try to save Faith but is captured and used as Dragon bait again Lessons for a Master: ' Jay tries to find Wu but later watches as he exits Firstbourne's nest with the Golden Dragon Armour '''Green Destiny: ' Jay reunites with the rest of the Ninja and helps defeat the Colossus [[Season 10: March of the Oni|'''Season 10: March of the Oni]] The Darkness Comes: ' Jay practices asking Nya to be his yang, later he looks at the Monastery Mural before being called to stop the Oni Cloud '''Into the Breach: ' Jay tries to ask Nya to be his yang but is interrupted by Garmadon later Jay stays on the Bounty to save the people trapped at the NGTV News Building. '''The Fall: Jay evacuates the people of the NGTV News Building and watches Cole supposedly die later he explains what happened to Cole, to Lloyd Endings: Jay helps the Ninja fight the Oni however they retreat into the Monastery and Jay asks Nya to be his yang, which she accepts later he participates in the Tornado of Creation which works and later helps add a new mural to the Monastery Jay Relationships Previous Elemental Master of Lightning - Biological Mother Cliff Gordon - Father Ed Walker - Adoptive Father Edna Walker - Adoptive Mother Nya - Married (yang) Cole - Best friend and teammate Zane - Close friend and teammate Kai - Close friend and former team leader Lloyd - Close friend and team leader Misako - Friend Garmadon - Frenemy Wu - Master and close friend/family Nadakhan - Mortal Enemy Appearances Jay's Appearance Pre, Season 8 Jay had reddish brown hair with black eyebrows and a big notch in the right eyebrow he also had no extra facial additions, in Skybound Jay got an eyepatch after hurting his eye, however the wound healed and he lost the eyepatch due to him erasing the events that cause him to get it. Season 8 onwards to mirror his movie selfs appearance, Jay now has brown freckles on both sides of his cheeks and brown eyebrows, his eyes stay the same and he gets dark brown scruffy hair. Focus seasons Currently Jay and Zane tie for having four seasons focuses on them but only one have one individual season they don't share with any other Ninja Season 1: Rise of the Snakes - Episodes 3, 8 Season 6: Skybound - Episodes 55, 58, 59, 60, 63, 64 Season 9: Hunted- Episode 88 Season 10: March of the Oni- Episode 98 Three of these seasons Jay shares with the other Ninja. Powers and Abilities '''Lightning - '''Jay's primary power is Lightning. Jay is able to summon and blast powerful bolts of electricity from his hands, Jay can also control existing electricity and use it to power himself or other objects. Jay is also able to create large thunder storms when he uses his true potential. When Jay had the Nunchucks of Lightning he was able to shoot electricity from them. * '''Electrokinesis/Fulgurkinesis - '''Jay is able to conduct, absorb, generate and manipulate artificial and natural electricity. He often uses this ability to produce lightning strikes which he fires at his opponents. * '''Electrokinetic Flight - '''Jay is able to temporarily take flight by using his electricity to propel himself of the ground and fly. As seen in the invitation when Jay uses his powers to fly to his podium on his game show. * '''Technokinesis - '''Jay is able to overload and overpower electrical devices and systems either causing them to break under pressure, or malfunction. As seen in Double Trouble when Jay was teaching Lloyd. * '''Electro Immunity - '''Jay is immune to most forms of lightning If his body is in condition to traverse or endure the amount of electricity fired/targeted at him. * '''Electro Shield - '''Jay is able to create shields of pure electricity temporarily to protect him. * '''Electricity Infusion - '''Jay is able to infuse his electricity into objects (usually weapons) so that they can be powered by his electricity. As seen with the electro mech which Jay powered with his electricity. * '''Electric Bolt Projection - '''Jay is able to create, semi-weak bolts of electricity to attack and demolish his opponents. * '''Electro Surface Manipulation - '''Jay is able to send lightning through his surface which shocks everything touching that surface. * '''Electric Orb Projection - '''Jay is one of the few elemental masters of lightning able to produce a lightning orb. This is seen once in the episode Home where Jay uses the Nunchucks of Lightning to send a Electric Orb to shock Cole out of his hypnosis. * '''Electric Magnetisms - '''Jay is able to use his lightning to attract and summon magnets. With True Potential * '''Lightning Mimicry - '''Jay is able to temporarily transform his body completely into lightning * '''Electroportation - '''Jay is able to use lightning to teleport shot distances as seen where he used a power line to teleport in-front of Lasha to surprise him, * '''Storm Projection - '''Jay is able to protect and create small storms when his true potential is in tact, destroying and electrifying everything around him. Notes *Jay is the quirkiest Ninja. *in Seasons 3 and 4 Jay had a hatred towards Cole for 'stealing' Nya from him, however as of Season 6 Jay and Cole have made up. *Jay was Wu's third pupil. *He is the first character to be adopted the second being Harumi. *He calls Airjitzu, Cyclondo. *Jay is the only ninja to appear in all 98 episodes, DotD and the Pilot. **As of Season 11 Jay has not appeared in two of the so far 106 episodes. *He temporarily became team leader *Jay is afraid of Attic's. *Since the begging of the series he has had a crush on Nya. *Jay was the first Ninja to do Spinjitzu. **Jay was the second ninja to do Airjiztu. ***Ironically the order of Jay and Kai's Airjiztu and Spinjitzu is swapped, Jay did Spinjitzu first but Airjiztu second and Kai did Spinjitzu second by Airjitzu first. *Jay is roughly around Kai's age however since the Ninja's ages have never been confirmed it is not certain. *Although Jay did want to be the Green Ninja he is the only Ninja that didn't repetitively boast about being it, Kai always believed it was him, Zane thought because he found the Bounty and had the Green Ninja dream it was him and Cole believed after he unlocked his true potential it would be him. Gallery HoTCGIJay.png Screen Shot 2019-02-24 at 8.01.17 pm.png JDJJDJD.jpg 843f58db252accd56de86d2fca99acbf.png Gg.jpg JJ.png Dddd.jpg JayS10-0.png Imageedit 5 9801155615.png JayS11.jpg Category:Characters